Carolyn the Sleepwalker
by alphacommander
Summary: Carolyn has an incredible expirence as a sleepwalker.


Disclaimer: The characters of The Ghost and Mrs. Muir are not mine, they belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber Productions. I only borrowed them and will return them unharmed from whence they come. All others characters, storylines and character development belongs to the author and may not be used or added without the express permision of the author.

Carolyn the Sleepwalker by Anne

For some time Carolyn had been in an extremely strange mood. When everyone of the family or the Captain were trying to ask what the matter she invaded the questions very skillfully.

Several nights Daniel watched the sleeping Carolyn how she crept through the house like a sleepwalker without reacting to his calls.  
Daniel was really worried about his beloved Carolyn. His worried had gotten bigger when noticing in the last three nights that Carolyn had began walk in one's sleep not only inside the home but also outside of the house. He wondered what only had could her lured to the outside in her sleep. Last night he had lost her outside from the eyes and she wasn't back yet. So he got always more and more the feeling that he had maybe lost her for ever. He couldn't and didn't want to allow this, he loved her more then the life he had lived. Where was she? Without her he would drive everyone in his near crazy. He didn't suspect, at this time, that Carolyn's sleepwalk had something to do with his person.

Daniel had to talk with Martha about the whole darned situation. Perhaps she knew why his dearest Carolyn was walk in one's sleep and if she had done it, before she had come into his life. Daniel was half-crazed with jealousy at the thought that Carolyn had perhaps met a very handsomely living man, without that he had noticed it, and was falling in love with this man and now has running away with him and her walk in one's sleep was only feigned. Thunder rolled through the air when his jealous rage burst out.

Martha in the kitchen jumped from all the lightning and terrible thunder outside of Gull Cottage because she was making the breakfast for the family. Since meeting the Captain she had gotten used to this sometimes strange weather. But this time she had the feeling as if the world would come to an end. Martha knew exactly it must have had something to do with Mrs. Muir strange behavior.

At the moment as she wanted to leave the kitchen and made her way to the attic, pleading the Captain he should stop his out burst of rage, Daniel appeared before her. Martha could tell by the look on his face that he was in very terrible mood. "Captain", she began but did not say what she has wanted to say when noticing that Daniel was something still terribly bothering. And she knew exactly what it was. "What's the matter, Captain?" she asked instead.

"I'm very worried about Mrs. Muir, Martha." concealing skillfully his true thoughts. The thunder had stopped when he had appeared in the kitchen.

"Worried! What do you mean by saying that, Captain? Don't tell me Mrs. Muir has walked in one's sleep last night again?" Martha also had noticed that Mrs. Muir was walk in one's sleep lately at night. But she hadn't got Carolyn's last sleepwalk with her vanish into the dark air.

"Don't tell you've also seen Mrs. Muir walking in one's sleep, Martha"

"I have, Captain, I have. I can understand your unrest, specially now there you want to tell me Mrs. Muir had done it again last night."  
"Yes, she had done it again, but not only that, this time she hasn't got back into her bed after her walk." Daniel mysteriously.

"Did you really mean Mrs. Muir hasn't got back into her bed last night after her walk? After all your talks, Captain, I thought you have watched her to make sure that nothing would happen to her." Now Martha was worried, too.

"I have, Martha, I have. But last night she had left the house in her sleepwalk and I've lost her out of my eyes." Noticing Martha's puzzle face, he continued, "What I mean is, that she had vanished into the dark air and I don't know where she is by now. I'm really worried now. Martha , tell me, did you know if Mrs. Muir has ever walk in one's sleep before or not?"

"Mhm, now there you mention it, Captain, I remember that her mother had once told me she had done it when she was a child and then again as a young woman but never again since her marriage with Robert Muir. I don't know what could be the reason for why she did it again now. I always thought she is happy here. her sleepwalk makes no sense to me, if you ask me." Ms Grant explained.

Now there Martha was telling him that his dearest Carolyn had been a sleepwalker since her childhood Daniel was thinking at last night again. 'Think, Daniel,' he began in his thoughts, 'what had been others last night then the nights before?' Then and there it hits him. 'The darkness, of course!' he yelled. Why was him escaped this fact. OH, yes! While thinking in jealous of all the living men in Carolyn's near he had disregarded the real reality.

Now he began to remember of last night. This darkness outside hadn't been a normal one. There was something very different about it. The darkness had been very peculiar, there had coming up a strange fog which he had never seen before. Only one not living person could have caused that fog. 'Mr. Turner!' he yelled again in his thoughts. 'What if....?' he stopped because he didn't want to think of that possibility. 'No, I don't think Mr. Turner hasn't something to do with Carolyn's vanish. But where is Carolyn, right now?' this thought didn't let him off any more. And his worried was back again so he made himself on his search after her again.

No one in Gull Cottage recognized at this time that Carolyn Muir wasn't very far away from the house. The Captain couldn't find her because to the fact that she wasn't in the present by now. She was although transported through the strange fog into the Captain's past and now was lying unconscious on the beach below Gull Cottage.

The date was the early morning of August 18, 1868, Captain Gregg was surveying his territory through the telescope to see if maybe any ship had stranded below Gull Cottage during the terrible storm last night. When looking down the beach he noticed a human body lying like dead on his private beach. 'What the hell?' he thought. In a hurry he ran out of his bedroom, down the stairs, out the front door toward the beach. Seconds later he arrived at the beach where he noticed it was a female body which was lying on the ground only dressed in her nightie. Knelt down besides her, he took her right forearm to fell her pulse. Noticing she was still alive but unconscious. Not thinking it over for long, he lifted her up into his arms and carried here to his house.

Now there she was lying on his bed, he noticed that she was trembling over her whole body. It was immediately clear to him he had to free her from the wet nightie. He managed and covered her quickly into some warm blankets. Only now he noticed what for a beauty she was. And then he saw she had a little wound on her forehead. There he didn't know if she was trembling about the wound or not, he left the bedroom and then the house to call for a doctor.

An hour later Dr. Ferguson was there and examined the young lady while Daniel was waiting in the living room. Daniel didn't have to wait for a long time. After fifteen minutes the good doctor was downstairs again. Daniel noticed the doctor's puzzle face and said. "Before you ask, doctor, I freed her from her wet clothing and covered her into the blankets. i thought that would be the best things to do in the ladies condition"

"Good thing, you had found her in time, Captain, and freed her immediately from the wet things. If you hadn't she would have gotten an ague. So she has only a little fever that will be down by tomorrow morning. I think, medication wouldn't be necessary in this case. let her sleep and she will be okay in the morning. if not, you can call on me again." Dr. Ferguson explained. he know that other man in the Captain's place would have made us spontaneously of the situation of the unconscious lady and would have fall upon her after they had seen her lying nakedly in front of them.

"Thanks, Dr. Ferguson." Daniel said when he said good-bye to the doctor at the front door. Closed the door behind him again. He was just about getting upstairs when a knock at the door got his attention. "Who could that be?"' he thought and suddenly he knew. 'Oh no, how could I forgot about that cleaning woman.' This time she came in the most unsuitable moment to clean up the house. He knew he had to get loose off her as fast as possible without she would become suspicion. It was clear to him, if these elderly woman would found a young lady in his bed, and still completely naked under the blanket, she would immediately screamingly leave his house. And then she would trombone around in Schooner Bay what kind of lecher the Captain would be. No he couldn't allow that.

Before that woman could knock again Daniel opened the door. "Oh Mrs. Hampton, I think you made a mistake, I thought I told you last week that you don't be needed to come cleaning up my house this week."

Mrs. Hampton wheezed. "Captain Gregg, you know perfectly well that I ever came up this time of week to do my homework in your house. And...." but stopped when looking into the Captain's angry face. "Very well, if my presence isn't wished today I'll leave you alone." And with that she left, there something mumbling into her not existing beard.

Daniel closed the door behind him again and got upstairs to check on the lady. He stopped at the door before entering his bedroom and listened. All was silence so he opened the door and peeked in. The young female was quietly lying in his bed. Seemed she wasn't trembling any more. He watched her a while and was thinking. 'How beautiful she slept in my bed. Makes me wonder, where is she and how has she get on my beach? I think there is only one explanation. She must have been on a passenger ship, which had sailed through the bay of Schooner Bay in that terrible storm last night. But how has she stranded at the beach? Mhm, now there I think of, she must be a sleepwalker. And while doing it in that storm last night so she was washed over board by a big wave without she was aware of it. I think, I'll let her sleep and check on her tomorrow morning again.' Closing the door quietly behind him and went back downstairs.

Daniel had hardly closed the door behind himself, Carolyn began moves. Opening her eyes a bit and blinked. At first glance she only saw the outlines of the room but then she was wide-awake. When looking around the room seemed very known to her but something was different. And then it hit her. 'The lights!' she yelled in her thoughts. It wasn't any electric lights there. But it was her bedroom and her bed, there she was very sure of. So there were only one explain, she wasn't in her time any more. But what time was it right now. It was a time in the Captain's past that was for sure. But which year was it? Only now she did notice she was completely naked under the blankets. She blushed when thinking Daniel had maybe freed her from the clothing's . But where were he things? Looking around again and saw only her nightie was lying on a chair. 'No, that can't be.' she thought. She couldn't herself absolutely remembering at nothing more what had happened before she had get here.

At the same in the present. While Daniel was trying to find Carolyn he heard a voice calling him somewhere out of the midair. 'Daniel Gregg, I know what you searching for but you won't find Carolyn Muir. Not yet. Go back to Gull Cottage and wait there for her. She'll be back when the time comes, believe me.'

'What do you mean by saying that? Who are you? Did you know where Carolyn is right now?' Daniel asked.

'Oh yes, I know.' the voice answered. 'But if wouldn't be fair if I would tell you where Mrs. Muir is right now. Give her some time. But Captain if you'll try you will feel her nearness, believe me.'

'Wait!' Daniel called but it was too late the voice was gone again and left a very thoughtful Captain behind. What had the voice said? If he'll try I'll feel the nearness of Carolyn. 'Yes, that was it what the voice had said, Daniel.' and he tried. The voice was right, he could feel Carolyn's nearness but he couldn't see her. Getting back to his house and tried again in the master bedroom. The feeling was fundamentally stronger here in this room. But it couldn't be possible that she was in the same room with him because of the fact he couldn't' see her. Daniel couldn't know at this time that both were only separated through time and room.

Back to the past. Carolyn still thinking of her situation heard suddenly footsteps coming down the hallway. She wanted to scream when the bedroom door was opened but then she didn't when noticing it was Daniel who was now standing in the doorway again. Quickly she pulled the blankets up to under her nose. "I see you have recovered from your unconscious, my dear. I'm sorry if I've startled you but that wasn't my intention. Oh, how impolite of me, may I introduce myself to you, my name is Captain Daniel Gregg. At your service, Madame. And now would you telling me your name, my dear. It would be much easier if I know with whom I have the honor to talk?"  
"Captain, you....," she began but didn't finish while exactly knowing he couldn't know her name right now. Instead she said. "My name is Carolyn Williams'." continuing in her thought. 'You perfectly well your nor Carolyn Williams' any more but Mrs. Carolyn Muir now.'  
But she knew this lie was necessary.

"Carolyn, what a lovely name, my Dear." he said and then continued, "I'm sure now there you've recovered you wanted to ask me how you had get here. And no need to blush, Ms William's, I'm a gentleman, I'm only have freed you from your wet nightie that's all."  
"I trust you, Captain." and then she asked. "Did you have some clothing's. for me so I could get up? I'll really okay. I think it isn't longer necessary for me to stay in your bed. I want to get up but...." she didn't finish.

"I know what do you mean. Wait a minute I think I've some clothing's for you which you can wear."

Daniel left the room but was back in an instant with some of his clothing's. "You can wear this, my dear. I knew it isn''t very ladylike but better then nothing." Putting the things down on the chair near the bed and said. "Now, you'll excuse me, I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed. And no need to worry you can lock the door from the inside." With that Daniel left the room and closed the door behind him and waited for the lock. When not hearing the key turned in the lock he began to grin. If he weren't a gentleman he would have made more out of this situation but he didn't.

Carolyn was in a hurry out of the bed and hurried to the door to lock it from the inside, but stopped. "No Carolyn, I think that wouldn't be necessary. You know you can trust Daniel." now she was grinning. Dropped the blankets to the ground, grabbed the Captain's clothing's and slipped in.

A half hour later Carolyn made her way downstairs where she knew Daniel must be. And she was right.

Daniel saw her and mad a compliment, "My dear, you'll look always beautiful in every dresses. And I must say, my things fit you perfectly."

"Thank you. " Carolyn said with a blushed face when getting in to the room and made herself comfortable. Seeing the Captain questioning face and said, "before you ask, Captain. I don't know what had happened with me last night. The last I remember, I had gone to bed and had fallen asleep immediately. All other things lie like streak of fog in front of my eyes." Carolyn had no idea that she had walk in one's sleep again and something had been transporting her in to the past.

"Peculiar, my dear." Daniel l mused. "Maybe you had a bad experience and wouldn't be remind on that."

"That could be, but I'm not so sure that something bad had happened to me. But enough of that. Please Captain, tell me what date we have right now because I can't even remember what year we have."

Captain Gregg looked first puzzled and then he said because he knew why she had asked, "The date is August 18, 1868."

Carolyn was relieved. After she had heard the date, she began remembering of something again. She knew she had read some time ago a couple of fascinating books about the 1800's. And after reading it she had had a couple of strange daydreams lately. When Daniel had teased her about her daydreaming she had almost snapped at him and had wanted to gave him a blow into his hairy face but had stopped while knowing he wouldn't fell it. Then both had a fight again about what's ladylike and what's not. But it wasn't still clear to her how she had got into Daniel's century and still only clothed into her nightie. But she was here with him that was all what was counting at this moment.

Daniel was thinking too. It was clear for him right now that Carolyn was the one he had searched for a long time and now had found her. But could he take the risk to ask her if she would marry him. 'No Daniel, you can't do that. Think of Vanessa. You have sweared never let a woman getting that close to you again. Though, Carolyn isn't the same type like Vanessa. Something is very different between those two.' He could tell by the look in her face that she was more adventurous then his Vanessa. He knew it was to early because he did only know her since this morning but he asked. "Would you considering to stay with me and to be my wife, Carolyn?"

If he took her by surprise she didn't react like it. "Oh Daniel." she couldn't help but calling him also by his first name. "Yes, that's I will."  
She had hardly said, yes. He sat down beside her, put his arms around her waist, pulled her toward him. There both were alone, he kissed her very fiery. And she returned his kiss.

Suddenly, something happened, the scene changed and Carolyn was back in the present. When opening her eyes again she noticed out of the corner of her eyes that she was back in her time but in the same living room. And then and there she recognized that Daniel was still holding her in his arms. Had been everything only again a dream? No it hadn't been a dream because she could still feel Daniel's lips on her mouth and kissing her.

Daniel happy that his beloved was back didn't ask any questions about her going. He could still feel Carolyn's warm body. But how was that possible? Maybe the voice was right and he was afraid of touching her because he didn't know how she would react. To his surprise she didn't say a word but put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Now there both knew they could share their moments in so many ways, they were happy.  



End file.
